Mace Tyrell
Mace Tyrrell is an unseen character in Game of Thrones. He has been mentioned, but not cast yet. It is unclear whether he will appear in the third season. Mace Tyrell is the Lord of Highgarden and head of House Tyrell. He initally supported Renly Baratheon's claim on the Iron Throne in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Mace Tyrell is the Lord of Highgarden and head of House Tyrell, one of the Great Houses of Westeros. He is the Warden of the South. The Tyrells are one of the most powerful and richest families in Westeros (only the Lannisters are richer, but less militarily powerful). He is not a noted strategist or general himself, but has shown good judgement in delegating such tasks to trusted, skilled subordinates, such as the famous general Randyll Tarly, who often commands Mace's forces in battle. Mace has three sons: Willas, Garlan and Loras, and a daughter, Margaery, arguably the most eligible woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Mace hopes to make a good match for her to increase the already considerable power and influence of his family.HBO viewers guide, season 1 guide to houses, House Tyrell entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tyrell entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tyrell - Mace Tyrell entry Season 1 Ser Loras tells Renly that his father would support Renly's claim to the Iron Throne. Renly rejects the notion, pointing out he is fourth in line to the throne, but Loras explains that he could fight for Renly and his father would bankroll their armies. Renly seems more intrigued by the notion"The Wolf and the Lion" and later accepts the plan, though he fails to win the support of Lord Eddard Stark."You Win or You Die" Along with Loras, Renly flees the city of King's Landing and heads south towards the Tyrell homelands."You Win or You Die" It is later reported that Renly has been crowned king, with the full support of Lord Mace Tyrell and his forces."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Davos Seaworth mentions to Stannis Baratheon that Lord Mace is amongst the many lords that have declared for Renly Baratheon."The North Remembers" Family tree In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Lord Mace Tyrell is described as hungry for power and something of a braggart, claiming the victories of his subordinates as his own, such as the victory of Randyll Tarly over Robert Baratheon in the Battle of Ashford. Mace is not particularly intelligent -his own mother describes him as an oaf-, and may be more of a figurehead for the more intelligent and scheming members of his family - usually his mother. He is described as somewhat fat. Nonetheless, he is a kind ruler and loving father, resulting in him being well-liked and respected by his children and his subordinates in the Reach. During the early stages of the War of the Five Kings, Mace Tyrell is named Hand of the King by Renly Baratheon. See also * Mace Tyrell at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References de:Mace Tyrell Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Tyrell Category:Lords Category:Image needed Category:Wardens